The present invention relates to an apparatus for trimming three-dimensional workpieces. More specifically, the present apparatus relates to a machine which is capable of trimming workpieces having a rather complicated shape, such as dashboards, gear box housings, and the like.
German Patent Publication (DOS) No. 2,400,897 laid open to public inspection on July 17, 1975 discloses a trimming device in which the cutting elements are supported by a hinged holding device which in turn is secured to the frame structure of the apparatus. Due to the hinged support of the tool the versatility of the apparatus is somewhat limited. Further, the workpieces are supported from the inside thereof, whereby again, the movability of the tools in any desired direction is limited.
German Patent Publication No. 2,502,542 discloses a stamping apparatus employing strip steel knives and a counter-pressure plate which is made of elastical material to protect the cutting edges of the strip steel knife. Such knives may be employed in the apparatus of German Patent Publication No. 2,400,897 as well as in any other stamping apparatus such as, for example, the present trimming apparatus.